Why Literature
by Bakura From School
Summary: A small story of Daisuke and his classmates on their first day of English class. Just for fun. OOCness. PLEASE R and R. Flames will be used to furnace my room.


**Why Shall We Write About Literature?**

_A/N: This was a school assignment. Oh I know, I'm so bad posting it, but what can I say, I was bored and I pretty much wrote it thinking of it as a fanfiction. So sue me. _

_  
Warning: OOC'ness. _

_  
Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel. I don't even own the question that my teacher asked us to write about. I guess I own Kuroseki sensei, but I don't because he was based off of my teacher…and I don't own him (thankfully). _

Permission Statement: _I give you permission to use this work if you have a crazed teacher who one day asks you this question. Just change one of the names to 'Bakura' to give me some credit. And message me telling me you did so, I'll be flattered. _

_Good luck all you students!! **  
**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCCCCCXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just another ordinary day: The sun was just beginning to peek from behind the mountains and the moon was beginning to fade. It was eight o'clock in the morning and school had just begun.

In first period, the class was silent as Kuroseki-Sensei walked into the room. He glanced around to find half of the students staring at the ceiling; and the other half sleeping because they got bored of watching their friends dominate the roof.

The man walked to the front of the room and sat in his chair, clearing his throat to let the children know he was ready to start the lesson. When another head smacked a desk, he rolled his eyes and got out the "weapon".

"**_AAEEEH_" **

Heads snapped up at the sound and they glared at the grinning teacher that was holding the air gun. It wasn't only just amusing to watch the students jump up two feet in the air, but they were awake now too!

"Alright, Welcome to first period English class. I have a question for you all today." Kuroseki-sensei started. "…'What - is - Literature.' What is literature?? I don't know what that is, why don't you give me an answer, Risa Harada." He chose a name from his role call list.

"…um…well, Literature is English and language and stuff you write."

"It's English and Language and stuff you write. Okay, but what kind of stuff? Daisuke, you answer this."

Daisuke Niwa was your average student; he got good grades, would cooperate with all the students in group activities, and he'd even listen during most lectures. He even had a thing for art, he liked to draw…and sometimes -- well, most of the time-- drawing became his downfall. He would get lost in thought about what the picture would include and block out the whole outside world.

"Daisuke!" Kuroseki-san raised his voice. Finally, the guy behind Daisuke, Takeshi Saehara, just smacked him over the back of the head. He came back to reality and looked at the Takeshi, just about to ask him why he did that, when he saw everyone staring -- at him…oops…

"Niwa-kun… It's nice of you to join us. What…Is…Literature…?"

"… it's art. Like paintings and things…"

Typical Daisuke to bring art into the subject; but it wasn't exactly a bad answer. Then a hand rose. "Sir," came the voice of a girl, "Literature is writings in which expression and form, in connection with ideas of permanent and universal interest, are characteristic or essential features, as poetry, novels, history, biography, and essays." She was reading from a dictionary, a Webster definition of Literature, couldn't get any more detailed than that.

Kuroseki-san shook his head, "Let's just move on. Homework. I want you to think. Do you very best thinking, and write about this question: 'Why shall we write about Literature?' Why _should _we write about it. What does it do? Those thoughts are due next class period." The bell rang.

"Have fun!!" He shouted as the kids pummeled each other to get out the door. Sighing, he ruffled his hands through his hair, sometimes teaching these kids was a lot harder than it would have seemed.

XXXxxxXXX

The next day the kids piled into the room, they didn't look too tired from Kuroseki-sensei's perspective. It was almost like they were excited.

"Alright! We're going to start right up with that question. 'Why shall we write about literature'. We'll go down the row and get as far as we can. "Takeshi, you're up first."

Takeshi Saehara stood up from his seat and stood in the aisle. "You told us to." He stated and sat back down. Kursoseki-sensei blinked at the boy and slowly nodded, looking like he had something to say, but he kept silent. "…next."

"Alright, um. I said, we should write about literature, because, like, it's fun! I mean, everyone should so totally dig the way the little twenty-six letters fit together perfectly and make the gazillions of words that we all speak. I think it's just so, like, exciting! Talk about the perfect little romance novel between lettaaars!!" Mio Hio ranted her speech, and glanced the boy sitting a few seats back; she giggled, it was obvious that she had a crush on him.

The next student stood up before anyone could comment. "I'm thinking we should all write about literature because it's conformity. If the assignment is to write about it, then we all write about it because it was assigned. Then if an author inspired someone then they write a quote about it and it goes on the back of the book and everyone is happy because they get to see their thoughts and read the book too."

Kuroseki-san nodded. "Thanks Satoshi." The boy sat down.

Daisuke looked down at his paper, it was his turn. "Well, I wrote that we can't write about literature until we know what literature is. We looked up the definition in the dictionary, but that was just someone else's thoughts. So… What _IS_ Literature??"

The boy sat down and looked expectedly at Kuroseki-sensei.

"That's very good. Personally, I would say… that Literature, is anything anyone writes for the sake of benefiting to others in a thought provoking way. So, why should we write _about_ that stuff, Daisuke?"

Daisuke shrugged, "I guess to make us learn. If we have to think about what the person wrote then we could write our thoughts down and get even more detailed and break those thoughts down further until we would expand our knowledge into something that others would write about and put their thoughts into it. It would be like a never ending cycle of each person's thoughts. Then the author might feel good knowing that his artwork was so thought provoking. We write about it and it allows others to think."

The bell rang, but nobody moved. They all looked perplexed. As if they'd been thinking…wondering…

This year wouldn't just be boring Scientifics and definitions… no, it would be full of thoughts. Thoughts about thoughts, and thinking about thinking… and each day would be more fun than the last.

_**Fin**_

_**  
XXXxxxXXXxxxOOOoooOOOoooXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXoooOOOoooOOOxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

A/N:: That's it. Tell me what you think about it. I chose to do D.N.Angel because… I guess I felt like it, I was originally going to do Naruto, but then I couldn't decide who the teacher would be so I made one up and used D.N.Angel characters. They are probably OOC, and I know that in the anime, Hiwatari is always sitting in back, but we'll just say that all the seats were full. There wasn't a seating chart so they were just experimenting with their seating, thus, they changed seats!

Don't yell at me for no TABing. would let me do it! I don't know if there are usually tabs or not, but just for the record I tried, twice. (sorry, I'm wesite/HTML braindead. If anyone wants to share with me how to tab then be my guest) THANKYOU

Rather boring I know... but...

Leave a Review!!!

Ciao! -- BFS.


End file.
